


Mounties Always Get Their Man (fanvid)

by GallifreyWizard (lightspire), lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Parody, Video Format: Streaming, silent film, silent film parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: A silent movie version of Due South, in the style of the Keystone Cops films made between 1912 and 1917. Just for fun!





	Mounties Always Get Their Man (fanvid)

Title: Mounties Always Get Their Man  
Music: "The Maple Leaf Rag" by Scott Joplin  
Clip sources: due South  
Duration/Format: 1:26 (Streaming)


End file.
